evolutionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostfreak
Homeworld: Anur Phaetos Species: Ectonurite Abilities: Intangibility, Invisibility, Levitation (flight) Omnitrix Access: Available/Additional Form Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite (ecto playing on ectoplasm) from the planet Anur Phaetos (phaetos playing on Phaëton). It is the 10th Alien to appear on the show. Contents hide 1 Appearance 2 Abilities 3 Weaknesses 4 Planet 5 Ben 10: Alien Force edit Appearance Ghostfreak's first form is a one-eyed ghost with black lines in which it's eye can travel through. Ghostfreak can transform it's mass into different shapes and sizes. Ghostfreak's evil form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a clear head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form is revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. Ghostfreak is believed to be somehow related to the Ben 10 Alien Force alien, Big Chill. Because of the fact that both of them became rogue aliens, attempting to free themselves from the grasp of the Omnitrix. The only difference is that Ghostfreak did it because he wanted to take over the world. He was helped in his effort by his three henchmen. Their plan was to use Crodium to blanket the earth in eternal darkness thus letting Ghostfreak be at full power. Mutation of everything living thing on earth was just a side effect. Big Chill did it because he was pregnant.Ghostfreak had two differerent transformations, it might be like that because the episode is about the other ghostfreak taking over Ben in Ghostfreak version. editAbilities Ghostfreak is a shadowy, phantom-like alien, and has ectoplasm that can change its body density. When he makes his ectoplasm thinner, he can pass though solid matter;if he makes his ectoplasm even thinner he can also turn invisible. When his ectoplasm is thicker he can be hit with soild objects. Being composed of ectoplasm, he floats naturally too. He may have only one eye, but he can position it anywhere on his body by using a track traced along his skin. His natural appearance strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere, and sometimes even Ben is creeped out. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form. Direct light and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is also not meant for extreme combat with his second layer of skin. He was removed from the omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from the singlest strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. With an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, and blue claws. They can also possess people for limited periods of time. Ectonurites also have powerful psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, but the extent of these abilities remains unclear and has not been shown in the series. Ghostfreak can shoot a purple beam when he pulls back his skin. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of The Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. But we have never seen Ben use this ability as Ghostfreak as after Ghostfreak escaped, he never used this form again. editWeaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin. Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr (Ghostfreak's real name) removing his protective second layer of skin after being seperated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the ship shined onto ghost freak killing him. editPlanet Though many legends have long spoken of it as the center where galactic chaos springs forth, not much is known about the shadowy world of Anur Phaetos. Some say it is more of a dimensional realm than a planet. Lacking individuality, Ectonurites seem to be part of a dark mass consciousness that literally composes the fabric of their domain. Since no voyager has ever returned to tell tales of a visit and there is scant evidence as to the true nature of its existence, Anur Phaetos remains the galaxy’s most dangerous mystery. editBen 10: Alien Force This version was Ghostfreak's natural form. He had a green eye rather than pink, and the Omnitrix Symbol was on his chest. He now had white claws, as well as white spikes along his spine and his shoulders, and his "tail" now resembles one of his tentacles. He can now use telekinesis and fire blue beams from his hands and chest. Category:Heatblast